Patent documents JP-A-2007-231662 and JP-A-2010-149634 disclose door control systems, which prevent a vehicle such as a bus from starting to move while a door is still open after passengers got off and on. For example, in a one-man bus having no conductors, it is regulated as safety standards to disable transfer of motive drive power until a door is closed. For this reason it is permitted in the one-man bus to open the door only when a transmission is in only a shift range, which corresponds to a neutral state (non-drive range, that is, N (neutral) range or a P (parking) range). In the one-man bus, a shift lever is mechanically fixed to hold the shift range in the neutral state as long as the door is open. Thus the motive drive power is prevented from being transferred while the door is open.
In a case that a transmission is a mechanical shift type, a shift lever of the transmission is mechanically fixed thereby to disable a user to perform range shifting, when a shift range is a non-drive range. However, in a case that the transmission is a shift-by-wire type, that is, an electronically-controlled type, a shift lever is a manipulation lever of a momentary type or a button, which is pressed down to switch over a shift range by electronic control. In this case, it is not possible to fix the shift range mechanically.